My Divergent Cinderella
by fourtrisequals10
Summary: Tris finally made it on Broadway, her dream job. Then one night she goes to a party and dances with the man of her dreams. At midnight, she leaves but forgets her bracelet. Will she ever see her mystery man again? Will he even love her for her?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm finally here," I look above me at the giant skyscrapers and hear the blasting horns of cars passing by. _I made it to New York City!_ I left Chicago because I got a part in a musical on Broadway. _BROADWAY! I made it! I can't believe it! _I look in front of me and I walk over to the door. I pull it open and step into the theater and I see the stage. I run up to it.

"What song should I sing?" I ask myself because the theater's empty. I showed up to rehearsal 3 hours early for warm up. "I think I'll sing Lost Boy by Ruth B. Excellent choice." I walk over to the piano and start to play.

There was a time

When I was alone

No where to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the Man in the Moon

And even sometimes he would go away too

Then one night as I closed my eyes

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

Told me he wanted to talk for a while

He said Peter Pan that's what they call me

I promise that you'll never be lonely

And ever since that day

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when were bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

Run, run lost boy they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in Pixie Dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we would fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain hook

Run, run lost boy they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook you are my perfect story book

Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home forever a lost boy at last

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook you are my perfect story book

Neverland I love you so, you are now my home sweet home forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will sing

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain hook

Run, run lost boy they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

I hear clapping behind me. I put my hand up to block the spotlight that's blinding me. "Don't mind me. Continue. You're very talented and by that voice I'm guessing you're Beatrice Prior?"

"It's Tris. And you are?"

"I'm Four your co-star."

"Omg! You're Four? I'm such a huge fan! You were incredible in Newsies! I saw it 5 times."

"Why thank you. It was a really fun part. Um if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? We don't have rehearsal for 3 hours."

"Oh I like to warm up, sorry I can go." I get off of the bench and walk to the edge of the stage.

"No no stay. I'll go. I intruded you. I shall see you later Tris."

"Bye." _Omg I just met Four! He's so perfect! _I walk to the middle of the stage and practice one of the songs that I sing with Four. I need to be perfect. I pull the CD out of my bag and put it in. It plays Four's parts and I sing my own.

Four:

Will you come along cause I'm about to leave this town

In my eyes, a waterfall, all I can hear, a siren call

Could you be waiting by the shore, oh I could drown without you

Will be holding out the line when I fall?

Me and Four:

I'll never let you down, never let you down

Never let you down, never let you down

I'll never let you down, never let you down

Me:

Have you ever had to be the one who sail away

Have your heart torn apart, feel your love float astray

Do you remember all the sounds, when I found you by the lake

And how the water seemed to call your name

Me and Four:

I'll never let you down, never let you down

Never let you down, never let you down

I'll never let you down, never let you down

Baby I will find you

Baby I can hear you call

Baby I can feel your heart

Baby I will find you

Just wait a little longer

Baby I can hear you call

I won't ever let you fall

Four:

I'll never let you down, never let you down

Me:

Never let you down, never let you down

Me and Four:

I'll never let you down, never let you down

Never let you down, never let you down

I'll never let you down, never let you down

I'll never let you down, never let you down

Never let you down, never let you down

Never let you down, I'll never let you down

Once it ends I just do vocal warm ups and dancing warm ups. I practice for about an hour and a half before people start showing up. I see Christina run up to me and I wrap her in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Tris you're finally here!"

"I'm so excited! You never told me Four was my co-star!"

"I know, we just hired him. He came in last minute to audition and he's such a big star we couldn't say no!"

"Do I really get to kiss him? He's so dreamy!"

"Yes you do." While we're talking someone walks up behind me.

"You think Four's dreamy? Hahahaha I'm so telling him!"

"ZEKE! Please don't! How do you even know Four?" I ask him. Me and Zeke have been friends since I was in the 3rd grade and he was in the 4th grade.

"Four and I have been buddies for like 5 years now."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out like this! You're psycho about him!"

"Have you seen him? Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?"

"Um me." Christina chimes in.

"Hey Zeke! You wanna go get food?" Four yells and walks over to us.

"Yeah sure but only if Tris and Christina can come."

"Tris can. I don't want Christina to." He smiles and starts laughing.

"Very funny Four!" She says and smacks his arm. _Is everyone friends with Four but me? I can not freak over him. Calm, cool, and collected Tris. _I breathe in and out.

"Let's go guys I'm starving." Zeke grabs my arm and I jump on his back and we walk over to the diner down the street.

FOUR P.O.V.

Tris jumps onto Zeke's back. I don't know why but I get jealous. I don't even know this girl and I'm jealous of Zeke giving her a piggyback ride? We reach the diner and when we walk in I get swarmed with fans. _Not again!_ I try to give as many photos and autographs as I can until I push through them and sit down next to Christina and across from Tris.

"So what's everyone getting?" Christina asks.

"Well I've never been here before so I don't know." Tris says.

"You've never been here?" I ask.

"Nope, I just moved here."

"Oh thats so cool! From where?"

"Chicago."

"Oh that's awesome! I love Chicago."

"Really? How many times have you been?"

"A couple."

"Any favourite places?"

"The Pier."

"Oh I love that place! Especially the ferris wheel." I'm about to speak when the waiter comes over. He starts making googly eyes at Tris.

"Hey what can I get you guys?"

"I think we all want a burger and shake. Thanks." I reply.

"No problem. Hey I was wondering um if I could maybe get your number." He asks Tris.

"Sorry she's spoken for." Did I really just say that? Zeke looks at me.

"Oh sorry my bad. Damn that was embarrassing. I'll be back with your food." When he leaves they all look at me.

"What was that Four? I'm not dating anyone."

"Oh sorry I thought..I just...Like….You and Zeke?" Yes good excuse. They burst out laughing.

"Me and Zeke?! You must be a comedian because that would NEVER happen! He's like my brother."

"Oh my bad sorry," I get a text and it's Tori telling me I need to be back at the theater. "Hey sorry guys I have to go back to the theater, Tori needs me. Um Tris you should probably come to I mean you are my co-star."

"Oh yeah sure. Bye guys. Chris shall I meet you back at the house?"

"Yeah sure. Oh and by the way we're throwing you a welcome to NYC party tonight but it's a bit different than we used to do."

"O...kay?"

"Bye guys," Tris and I walk out of the diner and back to the theater. "So Tris do you like New York?"

"I've barely seen any of it but of what I've seen I really like it."

"It's an amazing city." We reach the theater and go in. Once we're in we get separated to get our costumes fitted. To me, this is the worst part of the job. People surrounding you all close together behind a curtain ugh. I hate small spaces.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Hours Later_

TRIS P.O.V.

I leave the costume room and go home. I see Chris standing in the living room smiling over a box.

"Chris? What are you doing?"

"Your mother sent a package." My mother is a fashion designer and Chris loves her designs so whenever my mom sends me anything, she always sends something for Chris too.

"Awesome, what's it for?"

"You know about the party tonight? Well it's sort of fancy dress so I had your mom send over dresses. It's for everyone in the play but it's to welcome all the new people and everyone has colors. The caterers or Amity as we call them are going to wear orange and yellow. The writers or Abnegation are wearing grey. The directors and all of that or Candor are wearing white. The light and sound people or Erudite are wearing blue. And us the actors or Dauntless are wearing black or in your case red." She takes the dress out of the box and I gasp. It's beautiful.

It's strapless. The top of it has a sweetheart neckline and then it flows out and cinches in at the waist. The whole dress' material is satin and maroon colored. It's beautiful.

"Oh and also the party is a masquerade. So no one knows who's who," She hands me a black lace mask. It has silver stones in it surrounding my eyes. "You have an appointment with Lynn at the salon in 15."

"Thanks so much Chris!" I grab my purse and run downstairs. I call for a cab and get in it once it arrives. It takes me to Lynn's beauty shop. I pay the cabbie and walk in the store and find Lynn.

"Hey Lynn! How's everything?" I go over and hug her.

"Everything's great. How about you?"

"I'm good." I walk over to the chair and sit in it.

"Okay what do you want done?"

"Everything. Just work your magic."

"Okie dokie."

PAGEBREAK

_One Hour Later_

"Okay Tris, you can look now." I turn in the chair and I see my hair. It's got highlights of light brown put in and soft curls done. She pinned up two strands of hair by the side of my face. I have light makeup on with eyeliner, mascara, nude eyeshadow, light pink blush, bronzer, and highlighter.

"I love it! Thank you so much Lynn!"

"Oh Tris put in these brown contact lenses. It's so nobody will knows it's you by your eye color."

"Awesome! Thanks again." I hug her and pay her and leave the store.

Once I get back to the apartment I go in and see Christina isn't there. I text her and then put my dress on. I place on my mask the fits on my face perfectly. I put on my lucky silver bangle that has the number six engraved on it. It's the number of auditions I got rejected from before I got the role in the musical. It's now 10 p.m.

"How did it get that late?" I ask myself. Chris responds to my message by saying _Meet me at the theater xoxo ~C_

I put my phone in my clutch and walk out the door. I call for a cab and arrive at the theater. I walk in and I find his eyes as everyone's eyes find me. _I don't know who you are but I'm going to dance with you. _

FOUR P.O.V.

The doors to the theater open and my eyes are met by the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. Everyone has their eyes on her. I walk over to the staircase and extend my hand. She takes it and I escort her to the middle of the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes." I can't hear her. It's so loud in here.

"What?!" She nods. Unsteady by X Ambassadors comes on. We dance like we're one person instead of two. We take over the whole dance floor. It's a mix of a waltz and a tango. Once the song ends, we don't separate. "You're a wonderful dancer."

"As are you."

"Let me introduce you to my friends."

"By all means." I walk with her over to the table where everyone is sitting.

"This is Christina, Zeke, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna."

TRIS P.O.V.

_Oh shit! These are all my friends! What? Wait, who did I dance with then? Who's missing? Wait Four. Four's missing. I danced with Four? _

"Wait are you Four?" I ask.

"Yes I am. And who are you my lovely lady?" No no no no! He can't know it's me! I'm the girl that obsesses over him, he won't like me! I have to go.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"Wait please don't." He grabs my hand.

"Something to remind you of me." I kiss him on the cheek. Just because he can't know it's me doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. "Goodbye." I turn and run.

FOUR P.O.V.

"Something to remind you of me." She kisses my cheek. "Goodbye." And with that she's gone. _Wait, what's that?_ I walk towards the stairs and see a silver bracelet. It has a six engraved on it.

I will find her.

I walk back over to the table.

"Four, who was that?" Christina asks.

"I have no idea. But I'm going to find her."

"Has anybody seen Tris?" Zeke asks.

"She was supposed to come. I even sent her to the Lynn's Salon. I guess she just didn't wanna come." Christina says.

"That's too bad I really liked her." I say.

"So what are you going to do about your mystery girl?" Uriah asks.

"I'm going to find her and ask her out."

"What about Tris? I thought you just said you really liked her." Zeke asks.

"Yeah I do but I mean that girl had something. We connected. I do like Tris a lot and she's amazing from what I can tell but this girl does something to me. I don't know what to do. Tris is amazing, funny, smart, and beautiful but so is my Cinderella. We just have a different connection than Tris and I. I think...well..I think I might be in love with her. I know I just met her and all but I just have a feeling that we are meant to be."

"Wow. Four sharing his feelings? And actually loves a girl? Ladies and gentlemen mark this day down in the history books because Four is a new man!" Zeke shouts. I give him and death glare and he cowers away.

"Well I mean she has to work here otherwise she wouldn't have come and also I think she's an actor because she wore a dauntless color. All though none of us wore it. And he hair is blonde with brown highlights and what is her eye color?" Christina says.

"Brown. But I could tell that there are highlights of blue in the back."

"Okay so we know what to look for." Christina says. "Hey guys so I'm gonna go and see if I can find Tris. Bye!" We all say goodbye and she leaves.

"I'm gonna go too I'm so tired." I say. I get up from the table. Grab the bracelet.

"Wait Four. What's that in your hand?" Marlene asks.

"Oh it's a bracelet she dropped."

"That can help us find her!" I presume she will want her bracelet back."

"That's what I was thinking. Thanks Marlene."

"No problem." I walk out of the theater entrance and call for a cab. Man I hope I find her.

TRIS P.O.V.

Once I get home, I walk into my room and put the dress in it's box and I hope in the shower. Once I'm done I walk back into my room and put on my pajamas. As I do I hear the door open.

"Tris?"

"In my room Chris!"

"Hey! Why didn't you go to the dance?"

"I did."

"I didn't see you. Wait what's with your hair and eyes? Wait! Brown eyes? Blonde hair with highlights? OMG! You're the mystery girl! You danced with Four!" _Shit I left the contacts in!_

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Fine! So what if I did? It doesn't matter he can't know it's me! I'm the crazy, boring fangirl!"

"Tris! He said he might be in love with you."

"Which me Christina?"

"...The one behind the mask…"

"Exactly. He loves the fake me!"

"But it's not the fake you! It's the regular you in a mask!"

"Chris he doesn't love me and he will never find out it's me." I look at my wrist. "Where's my bracelet?"

"Which one?"

"The one my mom gave me before I came here."

"I don't know. Did you have it on tonight?"

"Yeah!...Wait...What if it fell off and Four has it?"

"Then we can get it back from him."

"No because he'll know it's me!"

"But he doesn't know right now. All that's on it is the number 6. Nothing else."

"True but he can figure it out. And if Zeke sees it he'll know it's mine. He was there when my mom gave it to me."

"Okay okay. It's fine. We'll figure it out. I can go and steal the bracelet away from Four and then just don't wear it to the set anymore."

"Okay. Chris, this has to work."

"It will calm down. Would it be so bad if he found out?"

"Yes! Chris! If he finds out, he'll think I'm stalking him or something stupid. Zeke probably told him that I like him and have posters of him! Do you know how creepy that is?"

"...Yeah...Okay I get it."

"Good. Okay tomorrow on set, I'll distract the boys and you get the bracelet."

"Okay. Now I'm going to bed. I'm so tired. Oh and by the way, nice dance moves."

I spin and snap my fingers, "Why thank you." I wink and click my tongue. I go over to my bed and lie down. Even though the most perfect guy loves the fake me, I still got to dance with him. I mean wow, I danced with Four! I can't believe it! Literal fangirling right now! Wait I can't do that. He's my co star I can't keep fangirling over him. He's just a normal guy, he's my friend, I can't freak out. Gosh what's wrong with me! But I did dance with him. Maybe he could like me. I fall asleep with thoughts of Four and I dancing.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to hands covering my face. "Who ever you are, you better get you hands off of my face!"

"Even me Trissy?" That voice only belongs to my very best friend. My brother from another mother.

"ERIC?!" He removes his hands and I jump out of bed and hug him. "What the hell? Why are you here?"

"You really thought I was going to miss your opening night? I thought you knew me better Prior."

"Oh my cheese I'm so happy to see you!"

"Good because I'm going to be staying here for a while."

"Why? Not that I'm super happy you're staying but why?"

"Because Tris. I'm in love. And she lives here in New York and I've come to see her."

"Omg who spill the beans."

"Well Tris her name is.." There's a knock at the door.

"One sec." I open the door and I see Zeke standing there. "Hey Zeke, guess who's here."

"OMFG ERIC?!" Zeke runs over to Eric and jumps on him.

"Hey Zeke, buddy, get off me!" Eric pushes Zeke off.

"Hey it's great to see you buddy."

"You too Zeke." Eric pulls me over to him and puts his arms around Zeke and I. "The Three Amigos back together again."

"Um excuse me? Three Amigos? I thought it was Four?" Christina says as she pushs open her door and runs over to Eric and jumps on him. She starts kissing him.

"Oh my god." Zeke and I say simultaneously.

"Is she you fiancé?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes she is." Eric says proudly.

"Christina Zoe Woodley why did you never tell me that you, my best friend, is engaged to my other best friend?" I say.

"Because he wanted it to be a secret so he could surprise you."

"AHHHHHH OMG YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I run over and hug them. "Okay I say after work today we gather the whole gang and have a party, our style. Truth or dare?"

"Omg yes!" Christina shrieks.

"Okay awesome. But for now Chris, Zeke, we need to get ready for work and Eric you need to leave."

"Alrighty. Bye Zeke, Tris, baby." He walks over to Chris and kisses her. "Love you."

"Love you too." She says as he walks out the door.

"Blech."

"Oh shut up!" I walk into my room and get ready for the day. I put on black leggings, a white flowy v-neck shirt, a leather jacket, and my white slipon vans. I grab my black bag and car keys and walk out the door.

Before I leave I yell, "Chris I'm leaving now! Gotta go warm up! See you there!" I shut the door and walk down the stairs. I get into my car and make the short drive to the theater. Once I get to the back of the theater to park my car, I see there's another car there. I get out of my car and walk in the back door. And then I hear it. A voice like silk and thunder at the same time.

"Four? Is that you?" I walk out from behind the curtain.

"Yeah. Who's there?"

"It's Tris."

"Oh hey Tris. Are you here for your warm up?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Actually no. We are costars after all. We could warm up together if you want to?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes!_

"Yeah, thats a great idea." _YAY!_

"So what song do you want to do? Or we could dance? Or run lines? Whatever you want."

"Actually I think we should get to know each other. We are playing lovers in the musical after all."

"Very true." _He just called us lovers. Tris no! He said in the musical. He doesn't like you._

"Okay so you want to play the question game?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll go first. Favorite color?"

"Really Four, favorite color? We are supposed to get to know each other."

"Haha, fine. Umm, number of boyfriends you've had?"

"Personal but okay. Um I think one."

"One? That's it but you're beautiful!" _Did he just say that?_

"Well only one person has ever asked me out and I'm not."

FOUR P.O.V.

"One? That's it but you're beautiful!" _Oh shit! Why did I say that?_

"Well only one person has ever asked me out and I'm not."

"Tris you are. The sooner you believe it the better." She blushes.

"Okay my turn. How many girlfriends?"

"None."

"WHAT?! None? That can not be true!"

"It's very true. I've just never been interested in anyone till now."

"Ooo who's the lucky lady?"

"I don't know. I danced with her at the dance we had. Which I know you didn't go to so I'm gonna act mad at you."

"Hey! I did go!"

"How come I didn't see you then?"

"Because I was wearing a mask."

"As was everyone."

"What's on your wrist?"

"Oh this? It's the bracelet the girl left behind. Is it creepy I wear it? I just don't want to lose it so when I find her, I'll be able to return it."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah sure." She takes the bracelet and looks at it. Maybe she knows who it belongs to?

"It's really nice."

"Do you know who it belongs to?"

"Uh, actuall-" Before she can respond Christina walks in.

"Hey Tris can I talk to you?" She hands me the bracelet and walks away. And with that she's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS P.O.V.

"Hey Chris, what do you need to talk about?"

"Oh nothing I just saw you talking to Four and I thought you would need help. "

"With what? I was about to tell him that I danced with him."

"I thought you didn't want to."

"Yeah but I decided that I should tell him. Chris he's setting up a search for me. Zeke said he was going to see who knew what was on the bracelet. I'm the only one who knows apart from you and Zeke. Wait no what am I saying. I can't tell him he won't like me I'm Tris the crazy fan girl."

"Hey don't say that he could like you."

"Ha doubtful."

"Oh shut up. I didn't think I would stand a chance with Eric but now we're engaged."

"Oh thank you for reminding me. I'm mad at you."

"Why?!"

"Cuz you didn't tell me about you and Eric!"

"Well we wanted to wait till you got here and then it turned out his flight was cancelled so we had to wait till he was able to get here because he wanted to tell you with the both of us."

"Okay..well it makes sense..but still. Ugh whatever we need to rehearse." Zeke storms into the room and kicks over a chair. "Hey, hey Zeke what's wrong?"

"Lynn's what's wrong! She broke up with me."

"Awe Zekey! I'm so sorry I know you really loved her."

"I did but I guess she didn't love me."

"Hey Zeke, man what's up?" Four comes over.

"Lynn broke up with him." I say. "Zeke I know what you need!"

"What?" He asks.

"TRUTH OR DARE PARTY!" I scream.

"YES!" He runs around the auditorium screaming yes. _I guess he's excited._

"Okay so you, me, Chris, Eric, Uri, Shauna, Marlene, and Four can meet and mine at like 7?"

"Yes for sure. I'll text them and you ask Four and Chris."

"Kk." I walk over to Four who's posting something on the bulletin board.

"Hey Four can you come to my house at 7? We're gonna be playing truth or dare to make Zeke feel happy."

"Sure just let me finish putting up these posters." He moves and I see what he puts up on the board. It's a poster of a missing person. It's me. He's looking for his Cinderella. It says he's going to be having a meet up tomorrow at 12 pm. What do I do?

PAGEBREAK

_7 p.m._

I've set chips and dip on the table.

"Chris they'll be here soon! Did you get all of the stuff?" Knowing my friends, I know they're gonna want a bunch of random stuff for dares.

"Yeah I did! Tris let me see your outfit." I walk in the bedroom and she makes a disgusted face.

"What? What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Does your underwear and bra even match?"

"No…"

"Okay well then you're changing." She goes into her closet and picks out a black lace push up bra with a matching thong, black sheer tights, a black mini skirt, a black cami, and a red crop top.

"Chris isn't this a little much?"

"No you look hot! Four is going to scream when he sees how hot you look!" The doorbell rings.

"I doubt it Chris, I mean come on!" I get to the door and open it. The whole gang walks in and everyone takes a seat on the floor except for Four. He's just standing at the doorway with his mouth open.

"Four stop gaping at Tris and walk in the front door." Zeke yells. He starts blushing, walks in and closes the door. He sits by Zeke and I sit by Chris and Uriah.

"Okay who's gonna start?" I ask.

"ME!" Zeke and Uriah scream at the same time. "No me!" The scream simultaneously. "NO ME!" They yell again.

"How about I start, since it is my house." I say.

"Fine." They say again.

"Um Chris truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run down the hall screaming 'I fell into a puddle of poop!'"

"Fine. Who will witness?"

"I will!" Eric yells. They walk into the hall. Five minutes later they come back in laughing.

"What's so funny?" Marlene asks.

"She was running down the hall and yelling and then she ran into Max." Eric explained.

"Please tell me you got it on video?" Zeke asks.

"Already posted on YouTube." Eric says. Everyone gets out their phones and watches the video. After five minutes of laughing we get back to the game.

"Okay okay. Male population truth or dare?" All the boys look at each other and decide dare. "Okay I dare all of you to let the female of your choice sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Eric pulls Christina on his lap, Uriah pulls Marlene on his, Zeke looks at Shauna asking for permission and she says yeah and walks over to sit on him and I just sit still. "Tris what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I can see that." She says.

"Tris come over here and sit on me!" Four says and grabs my hand and I fall onto his lap. "And I thought you thought I was attractive." He whispers into my ear.

"Who said I didn't think that." I whisper back. He smiles. "So tell me more about this 'Mystery Girl,' I hear you're in love." I whisper.

"She's beautiful, an amazing dancer, she has these brown eyes, which don't get me wrong I like but I prefer eyes more like umm yours. She is amazing in all ways. I just wish she didn't run from me. I don't understand why she did. Did she hate that it was me? Does she think I'm a bad dancer? I don't understand."

"Four there's nothing to hate about you. And you're a great dancer."

"Wait how do you know?"

"Hello Tris? I asked truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Oh um truth."

"Who do you like?"

"Fo…" I whisper quietly.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear that." Zeke says.

"Four! Happy now?"

"Very." Zeke says smiling.

"Hey it's kinda late. I'm going to go to bed." I get off of Four's lap but he pulls me back down.

"Hey before you go, I just wanted to say even though I think I'm in love with my cinderella, I think I like you too Tris. I'm just confused right now. Please wait for me?"

"Maybe." I say and walk away. _What the hell just happened? He's in love with the other me and then he thinks he likes the me me? I should tell him. No I shouldn't. Yes I should. Ugh I don't know!_ I walk into my bedroom and put on my pjs and brush my teeth. I get into bed and drift off to sleep thinking about the night I danced with Four.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: WORTH READING

**Hi guys. Now I'm sorry this is not an update and I know I've sort of just left this story in the dust but when I started writing it I was really inspired and into it and now I'm sort of not. But I think I may start writing it again. I think I'm going to delete chapter 4 but I'm not sure so let me know! But thank you to all of you who have reviewed and read the story so far! I love all of you and I'm sorry for the people who thought this was another chapter. I hate these things.**


End file.
